Koro Atachi
Koro Atachi was an international detective, global celebrity, and frequent enemy of the Butt-Uglies. He is the star agent of the Global Alien Crimes Bureau, in which he gained international fame pursuing countless well-known extraterrestrial criminals. In secret, however, he was an amoral man who used his fame and influence to exert power over his enemies. Biography Koro Atachi was born in 1975 the small town of Alhaba, Japan, where he grew up the child of two rich parents, but they were killed in a massive car crash when he was 7. During the accident, his head bumped up against the window and inflicted him with sociopathy. At age eleven, he bought a toy gun from a 24/7 market and pointed it at a random man out of boredom. Unbeknownst to him, the man was a Yakuza clan leader, and upon being pointed at, he panicked and began rapidly confessing crimes to the police officer drinking tea nearby. For this act, he was heralded as a hero of justice, and the officer adopted him as his adoptive child. Law Career in 1995, Koro Atachi led a raid on a Jupitriad ketamine restaurant in Tokyo, arresting over 93 Jupiterites engaged in the illegal operation. The raid was highly publicized, being covered worldwide as a massive victory for law and order in Japan. However, the Jupiterites were not considered people under Japanese law, resulting in the government unable to try them in a court of law. This caused discontent amongst the Japanese populace, until Atachi realized that due to their not having any rights he could freely execute them all with his Colt .44 Revolver, which he then did over the course of two hours. The incident resulted in Atachi being lauded as the Detective King of Earth. He then used his influence to create GACB. In 1999, Atachi pursued an alien serial killer named Cob. Cob committed heinous acts across the town of Alhaba, namely hunting down young women and using his powers to turn them into petroleum, which Cob then sold on the black market. With the formation of GACB, the United Nations recognized aliens as having some rights, thus Atachi could not simply kill Cob with no evidence. Thus, Atachi bribed the Yakuza to begin selling handbags in the city center, causing numerous women to atttempt to buy them. In response to the flurry of women appearing, Cob appeared from the sewers and began turning them into petroleum, killing eight women and causing mayhem in the streets. Suddenly, Atachi ran over Cob with his Subaru Forester, causing Cob to roll over the hood and break all of his bones in the process. Atachi then got out of his car and emptied all of his .44 bullets into the alien's head, ending Cob's spree of terror. Hours later, he was interviewed on Good Morning Japan, wherein he displayed the footage of him killing the alien with no remorse to millions of housewives, children, and NEETs across the country. This caused his popularity to skyrocket even more, giving him great influence over international law agencies. Battles with the Butt-Uglies By 2008, Atachi was a world-renowned detective, having written three best-selling autobiographies and becoming rich thanks to royalties from movies based on his exploits. Reporters occasionally tried to point out that his only contributions to most cases was killing the perpetrators after they were incapable of self-defense, but Atachi used his influence to crush these rumors. In 2009, GACB was tipped off by an anonymous Jerboa that a human was harboring Martian spies in his presence, causing Atachi to grab his Colt .44 and begin scouring North America for them. After following up dozens of leads, Atachi found Mike existing in the streets of Boston, during which he was being escorted by Angela on something seeming to resemble grocery shopping. Unbeknownst to Atachi, Angela was actually mostly human, but her appearance was deceiving and caused him to pull out a bolt action rifle and begin firing on her. Unfortunately for him, Mike then sneezed and his large sneeze cells blocked the bullets due to them still containing his immortality genes. Atachi retreated, fearing his cover may be blown. Later in 2013, Atachi again began searching for Mike, but was often opposed by Seinfeld's allies after the latter had forgiven Mike, causing the Jerboa to begin aiding the person in any way possible. The searches were fruitless for many months, until he finally encountered 2T Fru-T in the New York City subway. Atachi then emptied all of his rounds into the Martian, then handcuffed him as he was bleeding in order to claim credit for his arrest. Fortunately, Shaboom Shaboom kicked Atachi off the moving train, sending him flying across the subway rails. Atachi was left bloodied and beaten, forcing him to crawl to the nearest clinic for healing. After being healed, Atachi murdered the workers in the clinic with an alien blaster, in order to keep up his reputation as a master alien hunter as well as shift the blame on aliens. Out of options, he went to a supernatural store to buy a magic gun that could give him an edge over the Martians. A few hours later, he saw 2T Fru-T on the subway and attempted to kill him with the magic gun, but the gun jammed and allowed the Martian to escape. Atachi then inspected the gun to see why it was jammed, but it then fired as he looked down the barrel. Fortunately, the gun was actually an artifact that allowed Atachi to awaken his Stand, I Am The Law. With this stand power, he planned to kill the Butt-Uglies once and for all, cementing his name was the greatest detective in the solar system once and for all. Using I Am The Law's power, Atachi could detect the crimes committed by aliens anywhere in the region, causing him to go on a rampage across New York City in search for the Butt-Uglies. During his rolling shootout across the city, Atachi used both his own revolver and his Stand's guns to kill Jupiterite ketamine dealers, Martian pickpockets, Venusian tax evaders, and Titanian bounty hunters. Within an hour, Atachi's rampage was international news, causing his reputation to plummet considerably, even more so when Mike and the Butt-Uglies accidentally came across Atachi and began battling with him. Atachi's numerous bullets shot across the streets, wounding all the Martians and Mike severely. Atachi then prepared to execute them all with a AH-64 Attack Helicopter he saw nearby, but fortunately MC Ride shot Atachi with a TEC-9 while he was driving into town to visit Mike. Atachi fell to the street and bled out, all the while angrily screaming at the Martians. Legacy Atachi died. After his death, GACB was abolished due to multiple reporters now being able to freely say Atachi wasn't a good detective. Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Chacteters Category:Dead Chacteters